Before Night Falls
by Dewliet
Summary: The Romanians and the Volturi have long been at odds within the supernatural world and the former still bear a hatred for the destruction of their coven. Now, fifteen hundred years later, Aro will jump at the opportunity to destroy those remaining few who wander the Earth in his search for power, while keeping a 'friendly' eye on the Cullens. [Demetri X OC]


_The concepts of Twilight are © Stephanie Meyer in all forms & aspects. I claim Vera & all original entities in their entirety._

* * *

Dominick had stood in the sullen entryway of the clock tower that marked the internal city entrance to the Volterra Castle, home to centuries upon centuries of memories and history, for the better part of an hour. Waiting to be received by a member of the Volturi after the unknown secretary was departed for the day, it neared midnight before the sound of heels clacking against the stone floor echoed throughout the hall. Moving from his motionless statue, the South African native adjusted the brown, leather vest that graced his shoulders. Shadows danced along the cement walls that fortified the building, moonlight billowing through the trees swaying in the wind. Not a sound could be heard as the heels stopped in front of him, naught but ten feet away next to an unlit staircase.

He watched the young blonde, bun tight and lips pursed, watch his expectantly. Her red eyes darted to his own in a questioningly manner, their skin two similar shades, his only darker from birth. Of course, the witch twin had many years on him, but they were identical creatures indeed. "I must speak with Aro."

"Follow me." Her sickly sweet, honey-covered voice did not hide her disdain for company at this late hour, but she merely held a single, frozen hand out towards the same way she came. Dominick did as she requested, their vision easily guiding the trek down the spiraling stairs to the elevator doors that laid on the lower level. Stepping in, he slipped his hands into the worn out jeans he had donned and waited for Jane. She slid her fingers across an unlabeled button and the door quickly closed. The music that he had often heard playing in the elevator was quiet, an instrumental piece that reminded him of Pretoria and the madness that occurred in it. Chaos, but organized chaos.

The elevator opened and Jane ran, Dominick on her trail, the pair stopping before they reached the ceiling-tall doors. Both were intricately carved in heavy oak wood, structured to keep out all but the strongest whom were prepared for its weight. Jane pushed the doors ajar, giving way to the trio of thrones that sat before him, all three adorned with the head of the Volturi. Dominick had never met the three vampires in person, but the stories he had heard from the nomads he had come across where nothing short of miniscule horror stories. When he had come across the singular immortal in Johannesburg, it was enough for him to seek out his creator and ask questions.

"Do you need something?" The one who Dominick knew as Caius grumbled, his blonde hair shifting ever so slightly as his lips spoke. Joseph had warned him that Caius had very little patience and it would be in his best interest to mind his tongue in the man's presence.

"My creator told me about the Romanian coven and their action many centuries ago. I have reason to believe that they are planning once more to take over the Volturi." Aro, the one with the sleek, nearly black hair was in front of him in an instant, eyes darting to the empty room's contents consisting of Marcus, Caius, and the Witch Twins. Dominick blinked, even though it wasn't required. Despite their honest and not-so-humble appearances, he knew they were sadistic monsters who destroyed all who opposed them, humans and vampires alike. If there was a possible uprising, he would put himself on the winning side. The older immortal held his hand out, but Dominick understood what he wanted from him.

"If you will allow me," Aro grinned, his milky eyes almost coming alive with the prospect of another war with the Romanians. Dominick's hand was grasped from his side by the papery vampire and immediately enveloped in two warm palms. When he was human, he would have shuddered at the temperature change, but that feeling was all but lost once he had turned. Dominick turned his attention back to Caius and the other next to Aro's empty chair, Marcus. Just as he began to take in his ancient appearance, Aro jerked away as if stung by a white hot lightning rod. He turned to the two men silently, avoiding any additional contact with the younger immortal. "It seems our dear friend Dominick has found a member of the Romanian coven."

"It could be anyone who was turned, Brother. We have no proof that the one he saw was part of the Romanians' coven. If you remember correctly, we left none alive, aside from Vladimir & Stefan," Caius glanced towards Marcus, but continued in his rebuttal towards Aro. "There is nothing stopping one of our kind from turning someone from the county of Romania in the slightest."

"Oh, I don't think we will have a problem in confirming the identity," Aro faced Dominick once more, a grin still plastered to his fragile-appearing face. "Bring me Afton."

* * *

_This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's only a small teaser. Today was my birthday and I decided to go ahead and post part of the first chapter and see if I could get a little feedback on it. :) Regardless, here goes to this story. It takes place in the beginning of Eclipse, to give some indication of time._


End file.
